


Five Nights For Real

by Greytail8573



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fennie and Sparky are terrifying, Freddie and the Band are there, Purple Guy semi exists, but not as scary as Sally, not Sister Location
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: I"m Just a college student looking for a job. I didn't sign up for this!
Relationships: OC/OC





	Five Nights For Real

Day 1. 12:00 am  
I walk up to the pizza store. A girl stood there. Well, not a girl. A woman. She waves me over. I run over, trying not to be late.  
“Hi, there!” the woman says. “I’m Tammy Anderson. I’m the janitor here. You must be our newbie, right?”  
“Y-yeah.” I say, surprised at how cheerful she was.  
“Ok. here’s your uniform and badge. You can change in the back office bathroom after I introduce you to the others.” Tammy hands me some blue cloth and a shiny gold badge.  
“Thanks.” I say, studying the badge. “I’m Grace, by the way. Grace Lewis.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Tammy says, smiling widely.

Day 1. 12:07 am  
Tammy and I enter the back office. Four other people lounged back lazily in chairs, chatting.  
“Hey, everyone. I’ve got the new recruit!” Tammy says upon entering.  
They all look at us. I wave.  
“This is Lee Jones.” Tammy says, waving her hand in the direction of a man with brown hair. “And that’s Daniel Thomas. Back there is Johnathan Edwards and that hulking monster back there is Amber Cook.”  
They wave at me in turn when Tammy says their names.  
“You can call me Johnny. I don’t like people using the full name.” Johnathan says.  
“Alright.” I reply, smiling at him.  
“You can change in there.” Lee points to a door that wasn’t the one behind Tammy and I.  
“Thanks.” I say.

Day 1. 12:13 am  
“Y’all ready for another night?” Tammy asks as soon as I exit the bathroom.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Lee mutters.  
“Don’t make me go with you to clean the toilets!” Amber laughs.  
I laugh. “You guys don’t sound excited. Is it the pay?”  
Lee looks at Tammy in alarm. “You didn’t tell her?”  
“I won’t tell her unless it happens tonight!” Tammy growls.  
I stare at them, confused

Day 1. 12:24 am  
The phone began ringing. I walk over tentatively.  
“NO!” everyone screams.  
“Why? It could be the boss!” I exclaim.  
“No. We know who it is.” Amber mutters. “It’s that son of a-”  
“Shut up, Amber.” Daniel grumbles.  
“You don’t want to know who it is.” Johnny says. “You just,.. don’t.”

Day 1. 12:36 am  
I lean back in my chair, tired and grumpy. It had only been a half-hour and this night was dragging on. Lee and Johnny check the cameras as Daniel and Amber play cards in the back. Tammy stands beside the door.  
Then the phone began to ring again. I look at Tammy and she sighs. “I might have to clean the bathroom. I’ll get it.”  
She walks over and picks up the phone.  
“Hello? Hey. Bathrooms again?” she pauses. “Of course. I’ll take the newbie with me. Alright. Bye.”  
Lee looks away from the computer. “Bathrooms?”  
“Bathrooms.” she replies. “C’mon, Grace.”  
I get up and follow her, leaving the back office behind.

Day 1. 3:06 am  
“This night is so boring!” I complain.  
“Nothing?” Amber asks, ignoring me.  
“They haven’t moved yet.” Johnny says, worry in his eyes. “Not even Fennie or Sally.”  
“Who are they?” I ask.  
“No one.” Daniel says.

Day 1. 3:37 am  
“Bored.” I mumble. “Bored, bored, bored, bored.”  
“Shut up.” Tammy whispers. “Do you hear that?”  
We all go quiet, listening. All I could hear was the creaking of the vents.  
“What am I supposed to be hearing?” I ask.  
“I thought I heard it.” Tammy whispers.  
“No, it’s still up front.” Lee tells her.  
“This isn’t right. They always move.” Amber murmurs.

Day 1. 4:09 am  
“Grace!” a voice hisses. “Grace, wake up!”  
I sit up, my back aching from the position I’d fallen asleep in. “what?” I mumble.  
Amber stood in front of me, looking frantic. “Don’t make a sound. We’ll handle this. You need to watch the camera outside the back office and tell us if Foxy is moving.”  
“What the hell?” I ask. “Foxy’s powered off!”  
“Shh! No , he isn’t.” Tammy says. “Just watch the damned screen!”  
I grumble softly and turn to the computer. To my surprise, the pirate fox stood near our door. I swallow down the fear rising in my throat.  
“The fox is outside the door.” I hiss.  
“We knew that. Is he moving?” Lee asks.  
“N-no,...” I say. “He’s just,.. Standing there.”  
“This is going to be a long two hours.” Daniel mutters.

Day 1. 4:52 am  
“What’s he doing now?” Amber asks.  
“Still standing outside the door.” I yawn.  
Then a flash of movement catches my eye. The rabbit animatronic was shifting. Moving.  
“G-guys!” I whisper. “The bunny’s moving!”  
“Shit!” Johnny curses. “Is it near a vent?”  
“No. It’s still onstage. But, it’s just wandering up and down the platform.” I reply nervously.

Day 1. 5:28 am  
“Foxy is moving.” I gasp. “He’s moving, he’s moving, he’s moving!”  
“Where?!” Lee demands, dashing over to me.  
“He’s turning around and walking towards the pirate ship place.” I whisper.  
“Oh, thank goodness.” Tammy murmurs.  
“But, Bonnie is still walking up- and down the stage.” I say.  
“32 more minutes.” Amber whispers.

Day 1. 5:47 am  
“The rabbit’s stopped moving. It’s back in its original spot.” I report.  
The group at the door lets out a breath of relief. I sigh and lean back in the chair.  
“That was stressful.” I murmur.

Day 1. 6:00 am  
“Well, will you guys explain what happened now that we’re leaving?” I ask.  
The others look at each other nervously.  
“You saw.” Lee says. “This place,... it’s haunted.”  
“Oh,...” I mutter. “Guess you guys are right.”  
“And that’s why we never leave the back office alone.” Amber says. “Ever.”  
“Got it.” I say, smiling. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
“Bye!” they wave to me as I climb into my car.  
How weird,... I think. How did they manage to get the animatronics to move by themselves?


End file.
